Many bar-pullers have been made and sold on the commercial market in the U.S. Most of them are for mounting on internal cutting-tool housing. No one can be convertible to fit both internal cutting-tool housing and external cutting-tool housing.
Besides the primary mentioned advantage, the present invention concentrates more improvements upon the prior bar-pullers, that can be cited as follows:
Jaw-opening can be set to any bar size continuously within its range, generally from 1/16 inches to 2 inches. PA0 Jaw-opening self-centers automatically. PA0 Jaw-opening center can be adjusted positioning to match material bar center. PA0 Being able to pull hexagon, octagon or square bar. PA0 Being able to attach a knurling tool.
The Toffolon U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,092 is directed to a bar-puller having the jaw-opening being adjusted to bar size by steps of 1/16 inches, individually for each jaw.
The A.T.S. bar-pullers have a shank and a set of many interchangeable pads.
The Hardinge feed fingers also have many different pads for different bar sizes.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 276,242, filed on Nov. 22, 1988, and issuing as U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,738 on May 15, 1990 and having a common inventor with the present application, employs a jaw arrangement desireable for use with the present invention. However, the bar-pullers disclosed therein are not adaptable for mounting on an external cutting tool housing.